the trouble of love
by haleyscott305
Summary: nathan is a teacher and haley is his student hes been there for 6 weeks working at tree hill high and hes secretly dating Haley james..
1. Chapter 1

The trouble of love Nathan walked in the school. Today was his sixth week as an teacher at Tree Hill High. He breaking all the rules. He s dating his student Haley James. There are trip coming up tomorrow and he had to spend it pretending that it doesn t bother him to share Haley with Chris. Then again this was his idea for Haley to go out with him where no one finds out about them but that all is about to change. Because he s not sure he can keep up the act though the whole trip.

Haley was having a hard time with this this trip. Everyday seeing him was hard for her, but she had no chance with him unless, ofcouse, she went along with it so she had to keep up the lie that they meant nothing at all to each other.

Nathan was playing that it didn t piss him off seeing his girlfriend with Chris. It was his idea. Haley was just doing what he asked her to do. He should have thought of a different way, but no he didn t do that. He had to do it this way. Not thinking about what it would do to Haley or himself for that matter.

THE TRIP

"ok, so the day is here Haley said to herself. The class was all there, and Haley was starting to get nervous. She never had to pretend for a whole week before. Brooke came up behind her and pulled her to the bus. what are you in a big hurry for Davis Haley said. Brooke looked at Nathan and the other 2 chaperones and said can we go to the tables over there its really important . Nathan looked at the tables and said the bus leaves in 5 minutes . Haley and Brooke walked over to the table and Haley said what is up with you . I saw Chris kiss Emma 5 minutes ago in front of her house . Brooke said. Nathan came over and said girls, I m sorry but its time to go. Brooke walked away but Haley felt as if someone punched her in the stomach. Nathan looked at Haley and said we have to get to the bus and Haley looked up at him and she said I know it shouldn t piss me off . Haley said. Nathan had know idea what she was talking about. Haley said but he has know idea about us so he cheated on me . Nathan looked at his girlfriend and said Chris cheated on you . Haley looked up and said yes Brooke saw him and god why do teenage boys have to be so childish. Nathan looked at and said I m sorry Haley, but the bus is about to leave. Haley looked at him and said I m suppose to sit with Chris, thought maybe I ll just go home. I didn t want to go anyway, to hell with my perfect attendants. Nathan looked at her and said you can sit with me ok,one of the teachers backed out at the last minute. So the sit is free for you, ill move one of the other students and Brooke can sit with you. don t let Chris ruin your week sweetie. Haley smiled at Nathan and said why not. Haley went to Brooke and told her she had their sits changed. Brooke said that she didn t care . so they went to the front of the bus and toke their sits. Haley and Brooke had a problem with half of the kids up front, but at least their wont be Chris, and than half way there both Haley and Brooke fell a sleep. Brooke was laid on her side against her window. Haley was on the other side of the bus with her head laid on Nathan s shoulder. 2 hour later everyone woke up. There was a huge field, but unforchaly it was late, and everyone had to go to the main building and find out where they are suppose to sleep. Then they where to go to their cabins and go to sleep for tomorrow. Unforhnly Brooke and Haley were not sleepy because they slept on their way there. So they walked around. Haley found out about the fact that Brooke and Dave, the new kid. Sometime this year Brooke found time to cheat on her boyfriend even if they were on a break she still thought she cheated on him and dave coming here just made her think about what she did more and more 


	2. author note

ok i got the idea for this story from "entering shades of Gray"

but i promise im not going to copy that story. im going to come up with everything well me and my friends are sometimes they help me.

the point is stick with it please bc im not coping anything.

thanks and sorry about the spelling and stuff though out the story..***************** 


	3. Chapter 3

So, Its been hours,and its still hard to be this close ad not to touch her. He didnt know how much more control he had. He was sure he used all he had on the bus. It bugged him that Chris cheated on Haley. He would die to be able to be with haley the way Chris could, and the dumb jerk goes and cheats on her. Sure she was a desent person that didn't want to sick with just anyone. Deep down He knew Haley was saving herself for him. So that means that Chris isn't getting in her pants, and Chris was getting pissed about it. The way he saw it was Chris choose to Cheat with Emma because She was a slut. Then again it could have been to get back at haley because Haley and Emma don't get along.

I know its short please forgive me but exam are coming and I barely have time to sleep, because i'm study so much. When school is over Ill have more time. Unless my friends and my boyfriend kiddnap me. LOLZ. 


	4. Chapter 4

4 DAYS LATER**

Haley didn't have A great trip so far. Chris was still trying to talk to her. She had to stay away from Nathan. Without Brooke she doesnt know how she would life right now. She was thinking of breaking up with chris.

Nathan Keep thinking that who would really miss Chris if he killed him for what he did to Haley. Nathan knew it was wrong but he loves her, and the jerk hurt her. He understands why she's hurt. It has nothing to do with likeing Chris. It has to do with Emily! If it had been anyone else. She may not have cared so much.

Thank gosh the trip will be over and everyone was going home in the morning. 


End file.
